Pemberly Meets Manhattan
by Jadedbelle
Summary: Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy have been living the good life, they have two lovely teenaged children, but what happens when they go a little too far into a forest and fall into a whole other world. Where they meet Autumn girl from Manhattan. Autumn's POV, enojy
1. Leaving the comfort bubble

**A/N: **Hey fanfic viewers, this is my first ever Jane Austin fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! Throughout the story I may comment myself when you see A/N it mean Author's note, and I just wanted to comment on what I thought! **Disclaimer: **I do not own the book _Pride and Prejudice_, nor do I own Tamora Pierce's series _The Lioness Quartet._ I also do not own Lysol BUT! I do own Autumn, she is my character and if anyone uses her without my consent, they shall feel my wrath! Enjoy!

Leaving the Comfort Bubble

Chapter 1

Mmm, I could stay in this place for ever. What place is it you may ask? I'm in a field full of wild flowers and the sun is nice and warm and I'm lying on hammock reading some random book I picked from my nice little collection. Yes I love this field of wild flowers with the two trees to just give me enough shade to feel cool under the nice spring sun. Isn't this a nice picture? It's actually my fantasy spot. In reality I'm spread eagle on my bed dying from the heat and now being licked furiously by my 80 pound chocolate lab. I squeeze my eyes shut even more. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can go back to that field.

Field.

Lick.

Wildflowers.

Lick.

Cool breeze.

Lick.

Damn, this won't work. I look at the goofy idiot, just so he would stop licking me. "S'matter with you?" I demand to him my voice still slightly slurred from my sleepy state.

He cocked his head to one side as if to say, "I just wanted to see those pretty brown eyes of yours!" I let out a laugh and scratched behind his ear. In doing that he started to lick me again.

"Okay! Okay! Enough! My god what the hell is wrong with you?"

He let out a polite whine. Yes dogs can politely whine, or at least mine can. "Oooh you've gotta do your business. Well I appreciate you for not doing said business on my carpet. Come now let's get that leash of yours." I then start to stumble around looking for it. I let out a tired yawn and suddenly wonder what time is was. I turn and look at my digital alarm clock and it said 4:03 in obnoxiously bright green numbers as if to say 'Ha ha, you have to waddle around Central Park at 4 in the morning to just so your dog can take a crap.' I let out a sad whimper, and then shoot an annoyed look over at my dog. "You're lucky you're so cute or else you would have had to find someone else to do your 'dirty business.'" I said in a disgusted tone.

The dog just waddled over to the door waiting for me to find the leash. Where did it go? I start to mumble to myself as I search for it. I suppose you're wondering why I would ever write any of this down, well my dog (whose name is Francois by the way) is the reason I got myself into this wretched mess. Because my dog just had to take a crap at 4:03 in the morning I was dragged into a long un-ending hell of torture and heartbreak. Yeah I said it, heartbreak. Brace yourself, this story will probably only end in tears. How you may ask is taking my dog out for it to do its business has anything to with heartbreak? It is rather simple; I suppose I should start my story now then.

My name is Autumn Serenity Forensdale. I love my name, not many people would admit that but I do. It is an awesome name. Okay anyways, (you will also notice I tend to get side-tracked when I tell my story) I live in Manhattan, right by Central Park in a nice hotel. Well the basement of a hotel. I should explain myself. My mom is a maid for 4 and a half star hotel called "Central Park's Inn." It's a pretty nice hotel. The deal with the hotel manager and my Mom is she gets to stay here and only get paid half of what she would normally get. It's actually a pretty sweet deal since we now don't have to worry about the electric bill or the water bill, just the phone bill. Granted we don't have a phone just a cell phone. Plus I like the idea of living in a basement. By basement I mean the whole bottom floor of the hotel, so it's actually quite big. We make sure is it is always clean, and my room is separated by a tie-dyed green bed sheet. It's tacky, but I still like it.

That's my life in a nutshell though. It's the summer before my junior year and we are having the hottest summer I think I have ever experienced in my entire life. We have AC but it doesn't seem to be working right so I am basically having ten fans surrounding my bed right now. It still doesn't seem to help. I am willing to bet money that it is so much nicer outside than it is in here. That's always how it seems to work.

With that final thought I finally found the leash hook it onto Francois and walk outside with out even considering how I look.

My Mom always said that was my worst problem, I just don't care about my appearance. Maybe it was because I never actually in all seriousness liked a boy. I can't help it; all the guys in my school are rich little bastards who only think about whores and cars. I want a guy with some substance; you know a guy I can talk to about intelligent things. I would so date guy like George from Tamora Pearce's series, the _Lioness Quartet_ or Mr. Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_.

That's another fault my mother finds in me I set my standards too high. I need to be less choosy about the guys I fall for. Not every guy is Prince Charming, and this is where I totally cannot agree with my Mom. When I try to find someone to date I don't want it to be just for something to do, I want a serious relationship. 'You're in High School; nothing's supposed to be serious.' I could so counter that whenever she says it but I know it would hurt her, so I ignore the evil little imp on my shoulder that always tells me mean things to say. (I am of course not speaking literally for those who take such things literal please don't take me literal.)

Ok now I'm off my tangent. Francois and I are now walking around Central Park, it's somewhat foggy outside so it has that spooky ghost look about it. I'm not sure I like that so much. It kind of makes me nauseous thinking about the freaks that may be out right now. The police try to keep as many hoboes out of the park as possible but they can only do so much.

Francois is still waddling about looking for the right spot to take a piss. I mean seriously there are only so many trees, who cares if one of them doesn't have the right shade of bark that you're used to? I guess he's a high maintenance kind of dog. Which in my opinion is kind of, well special, yeah we'll go with that, I have a special dog.

He came to sudden halt; I figured he finally found one... No, he did a little jump thing and continued. Hm, typical I wonder how much longer it's going to be we've been out for an ho-. My mind was interrupted by a large squishy log that my ever so graceful self tripped over. What the fuck? Oh god, I think I tripped over a really big fat hobo, or a family of hoboes! I wish I had some Lysol to get rid of the yuckiness... I realized that I had let go of my leash, crap on a stick. Once I lose control of Francois it's all over. He runs around like a bird out of a cage. It'll probably take me the better part of the morning to find him.

I look over at the family of hoboes, they were still asleep, and they looked exhausted, and unclean. They had a young girl with chocolate brown hair she had curled herself up against the assumed mother. The mother looked like an older version of the daughter. The third one was the largest he had a dark look about his face, and a some what handsome features but he looked strained about something. He lay next to the mother and it looked as if he was protecting her from something. It would almost be a nice picturesque moment with a family if they didn't look so dirty and unwashed (A/N: Haha! Dirty and unwashed! That's redundant!! Nilkanowen: Oh my God Jade don't start interrupting the story! Jade: Why do you care? You've never even read the book!). I searched through my flannel pj bottoms and found fifteen dollars all together. I gently set it down on top of the supposed father. They probably need breakfast. Now I must do what all owners of Labradors must do at least once while owning said lab. Chase after it because it ran off God knows where.

"Francois!" I said yelled in a whispered voice hoping not to wake up the hobo family. I continued to call his name as I wandered a little further into the forest hoping to see him gnawing on some stick he proudly found.

I was about to lose all hope when suddenly I heard someone laughing hysterically and then a bark.

I slowly walk towards a clearing where I assumed the voice and bark came from. "My, you're an intriguing little beast aren't you?" a male voice said with a lot amusement in his voice. I couldn't see him as well because of all of the trees and bushes. Well I knew that was Francois, but the voice didn't sound familiar at all. It sounded foreign, like he was from England or something.

I started to climb inside the bushes and attempt to peak at the guy and my dog. _What a cliché, someone hiding in the bushes... wait why am I hiding? It's my dog! _I thought to myself.

I climb out of the bushes now that my hair is full of little twigs I yell as loudly as I could even though they were only about 6 feet away, "Francois what the _Hell_ were you thinking running off like that?! I am so mad!"

Francois looked up and let out a big stupid grin on his face ran towards me, and started to make attempts to lick my face furiously.

"Get...Down...You...Stupid...Dog," I said while trying to push him down. I grabbed a hold of his leash and held firmly to it. "We have to get home, and you don't get a biscuit now because you scared the crap out of me, don't run off like that ever again!" I sounded like a frantic mother scolding her child.

"Oh so he is your dog?" the man's voice said.

Ah, I had totally forgotten that guy was here. Ha, he must think I'm crazy for yelling at a dog like it was my kid. I look up at the guy and said, "Yes the dumb dog is mine, I hope he wasn't anno-" I stopped short the guy I was looking at was... I can't even say! He was drop dead gorgeous; he was tall which in itself is hard to find. He had black hair and these bright blue eyes that seemed to make your heart melt at the very site of them. And he looked strong, you know? Like you couldn't tell if he was actually strong, but his build was so perfect. He was like, wow.

After I had finished checking him out I had soon realized that I was gawking... I quickly looked down at my shoes which were now fascinating me. The worst realization came along when I realized I looked like crap...Like crap on a stick, which in my world was 30 steps up from crap. My hair looked so bad because of the twigs and I had yet to shower and I was in my pajamas. I suddenly felt very exposed in my black halter and baggy bottoms. My mind started to wander from _Oh my God he must think I'm some sort of poorly dressed slob _to _Oh my God why is this guy in Central Park at 4 in the morning... he's going to rape me! _I started to panic; I know I shouldn't because that's how all the girls in the movies die they start to scream and then run around like an idiot. I take another glance at him and he was checking me out. I felt my entire face heat up.

"You dress rather peculiarly," he said suddenly.

We looked at each other again, this time making eye contact his heavenly blue eyes were making me sweat. Me! I don't get weak kneed over guys. Why is he doing this to me? I suddenly became very mad, "You shouldn't make assumptions like that! I don't always dress like this obviously! It was early in the morning my dog had to piss and I didn't have time to dress up and make myself look like a princess! So sue me! I'm sure where you come from in the land of the fairy tales all the girls dress like the proper ladies that they are (A/N: oooh the irony...)! Next time we meet, God forbid, I'll be sure to dress better for you some other time!" Oh God! Why did I yell like that? That was totally uncalled for; he's really going to kill me now.

He just gave me a crooked smile and said, "You speak most inadequately as well. Who was your speaking tutor? They should be punished for their misconduct of teaching."

I stared blankly at him, "Okay, who use the words inadequately or misconduct anymore? I didn't have a tutor either; I just went to school and was taught plain English."

He chuckled, "You English is rather plain, and perhaps you should try to use better adjectives. And your voice, it's so rough, try to speak in lighter tones."

I stared blankly at him, "I won't waste my time trying to speak "in lighter tones" that's not how I was raised. I was raised to speak however I want to speak."

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Pray tell me what your name is?"

I hesitated; he had no right to know my name. Who did he think he was? Just because he was hott didn't give him the right to start stalking me...yet. No! There is no yet, I won't let him stalk me, damn him and pretty blue eyes... shit I'm gawking again! I quickly changed my expression to a suspicious glare. I'm guessing he noticed my hesitation and he let out a polite sigh (yeah he can sigh politely he's that good) and said, "I am Jackson Charles L. Darcy, there, now that I have properly introduced myself it is your turn."

My jaw dropped, Darcy?! What the hell?!

**A/N: **Ah the end of the chapter! And how soon it came! As I said before there will be random comments said by me throughout the story. It's like the commentary that's always included on DVD's and no one unless crazed fans ever listen to. Yeah it's annoying as hell, but I just like to let you know what I thought when I wrote it, and Nilkanowen is there for humor's sake. So if you don't like it when you see "A/N" just skip it and enjoy the story!


	2. OverHugging People

**A/N: **Yeah, I know this took me forever and a day to finish but I've been grounded and School had kept me pre-occupied so blehg.

Over Hugging People

Chapter 2

I stared blankly at him for about 5 minutes, until I managed to muster out the two words I've been wanting to say, "Wait...what?" Did he say Darcy? Was I overreacting about this? After all I'm sure Darcy is a real last name. Like Potter, a crap load of people have the last name Potter (**A/N: **for those who don't know what I'm referring to I'm talking about Harry Potter, boy wizard, yeah Google it if you don't know it). So yeah I'm sure it was sheer coincidence, maybe his family were hardcore Austin fans and changed there last name to Darcy. Or even better! This guy was just a whack job, yeah that was probably it. I mean he kind of talked like he was from there too. So maybe he is just a crazy genius who wishes he was in an alternate reality. Poor guy, he must be so depressed.

He suddenly looked angry and slightly annoyed, "My name is Jackson Charles L. Darcy, and you may call me Jack. How hard is that for you to comprehend?"

Ok, maybe I should trick him into telling me, "So uh Jack, where are you from?"

"I live in London, England at a place called Pemberly, and yourself?"

I almost wanted to faint; he really thought he was from that book... oh God he needs help. A new fresh wave of pity over came me, he is probably so alone he's convinced himself he's from another reality, "Listen, Jack, I think you need help. Like professional help..."

"Well I do need a little bit of help, I told my father I'd find a place for us to sleep and I have yet to find one, just another reason for him to be disappointed in me," he said with some resentment in his voice.

"Wait... your father, as in Mr. Darcy?"

He nodded, "Yes have you met him? I didn't think he ever came to... hang on, where exactly are we anyways?"

"Manhattan, New York," I said as slowly as possible, I didn't want to scare him but I needed to let him figure out in some way that he was in the real world not a book.

"New York? Well that is very curious indeed! I only know of York, when was it ever New York?"

I wanted to slap my forehead and start to shake him like a rag doll and say, "No New York City! Manhattan! The heart of New York! Why aren't you getting this?!" Instead I chose the more sensible way about it, "So uhm where is your dad? I'm sure I can help you guys find a place to stay..."

His face lit up with pure delight, "Oh could you? That would be marvelous! Here I was scared I'd have to do something drastic, thank you so much!" He seemed so overwhelmed with joy that hugged me so hard till he literally lifted me off my feet.

"Can't breath...need...air."

He slowly let me go, and looked incredibly embarrassed, "I am terribly sorry about that, I was just so nervous about finding a place. I didn't want to make my family have to spend the entire night outside in a forest..." he continued to go on about how he didn't mean to squeeze me so hard and how he was "terribly sorry." I stared at him the entire time while he was going through is fluster fest, I started to giggle. He looked confused. I started to laugh, he looked mildly surprise. I started to burst out laughing, he looked thoroughly annoyed. "May I be so bold as to ask why you are laughing so boisterously?"

I stopped for about two seconds while I tried to let out the words slowly, "Well, it's just, I've never seen a guy so flustered over hugging me too hard. It's no big deal, people over-hug people all the time when they're happy."

He looked confused and amused at the same time (**A/N: **ha! Confused and Amused! Total rhyming by the power of assonance there! **Nilkanowen: **Shut up Jade and let the readers read!) "I beg your pardon? Over-hug? What on Earth does that mean?"

I let out another chuckle, "Oh you know over-hugging a verb used when someone hugs someone so hard the person can't breathe. Nowadays if you don't basically over-hug you're considered a bitch."

He blinked confused, "Why would someone call you a bitch for over-hugging, there is no canine traits about it."

Was this guy for real? I mean come on! I thought that insult has been used through time itself! How can he not know that insult! I let out a exasperated sigh and just said, "Let's just find your father shall we?"

He nodded suddenly looking serious, "Yes I think my family was somewhere in that general direction," he pointed off to where I was hiding in the bushes before hand. He started to walk towards it. I decided it was best to follow.

While I was following him I wanted to say, 'yeah I don't think Mama and Papa are holly bushes Jack.' Granted I'm sure his "Father" is his nurse, in a way, his guardian. Hey we're walking back towards the entrance of the Park, Francois started to get excited he jumped a little, so did Jack, we must be getting clos-

I was on the ground...again! I had tripped. (**A/N: **Yes I know big surprise!!! Shut up, Autumn's a klutz!) Over the lumpy hobo family it seems again... Oh. My. Damn! Suddenly it clicked, he's a hobo too! This is his family! God this is so friggin typical! I can't believe I am so dense I didn't figure this out sooner! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Mother, Father, Mary, wake up! I've found a place to stay!"

I started to panic, oh God, oh God, I just offered my home to a hobo family! No I never said I'd take him to my house, I said I'd find them a _place_ I never said my house. Well I'm sure you all know where I'm taking them... TO THE YMCA!!! It's fun to stay at the YMCAAAA. God that's such a good song... You never really hear it anymore... Oh wait off track, off track! Okay anyways I'm gawking at the hobo family and they slowly start to wake up. I wonder if they're all whack jobs like Jack, I hope not. Then it will become awkward.

"Jack I'm hungry, is there any toast and jam around?" the young girl asked. She looked and sounded to be about 12 or 13.

He shook his head, "We shall make do with whatever we get. Don't be so needy," he said sternly.

"Jack is right Mary, you should just be grateful if we even have any food," the supposed mother said in a soft but strong voice. In her voice swept over me with a wave of comfort almost as if she was comforting everyone around her. I turned and stared at her, she had smiling eyes, like her son, hers were brown though. She had long casually curled hair and high cheek bones. She wasn't short either; she looked to be about 5'7" which is about average for a woman. She was in a word beautiful.

"Madam, do you have a place we could find shelter and hopefully find food," a deep voice said from behind me.

I felt my entire face flush at his voice which was of course silly to get excited over a voice. I turned and looked at the man before me, and oh my damn, he was... I can't even describe him. He looked middle aged but well kept for a man his age. I felt slightly light headed, he was tall like his son, with the same blue eyes, but his were different while his sons looked happy and warm this man his eyes were so full of passion it would overwhelm any girl. And he had dark brown hair with an unkempt look about him. Even though it looked unkempt he managed to make it look elegant.

I nodded my head dumbly at him, he let out an ever so subtle smile reach his face and said, "Would be so kind to direct us to the establishment we may have shelter?"

I nodded my head again, and I kept nodding like a bobble-headed idiot. Jack rolled his eyes and started to snap his fingers, "Will you be showing us it anytime this year?"

I blinked several times so I would get back into reality and nodded. I started to walk toward the entrance of the park with Francois in my hand. They all started to follow me I felt like a leader of a bazaar cult almost and I did not know why. I started to walk towards my house (aka the hotel) and stopped. I should just take them to a shelter... but they do not seem like regular hoboes. My brain was telling to take them to the shelter, you hardly knew these people! But then something inside of me (not my heart, that's so cliché) told me to reconsider. Francois started to walk back to the hotel practically dragging me with him. Maybe since Francois trusted Jack so much I should to. Dogs do have sixth senses for these types of things. Granted my dog is the type of dog to invite a robber in and direct him towards the safe and let the robber pet him... dumb dog, he's lucky he's so adorable.

Well I'm sure you all figured out where I took them, my home! Of course! God, something tells me I'm probably going to regret this in the near future.

**A/N: **Okay kittens, all done! Sorry for the wait, I know I should have done it sooner but I'm silly and got grounded and had this Inferno project, literally it was on Dante's Inferno. So que sera sera, if that's how you spell it. Please read and review I love comments, and I love saying mean things to the people who send hate mail because the majority of them are not intelligent! Thanks for reading!


	3. Knowing when to Panic

A/N: Ah, so we have reached Chapter 3 of the wonderful and ever so magical story of mine

**A/N:** Ah, so we have reached Chapter 3 of the wonderful and ever so magical story of mine. Forgive me for taking so long, damn internet crashed and I just got it fixed. Let us read what will happen to our beloved Autumn now...

Knowing When to Panic

Chapter 3

I started to gawk at them as they started to examine my stuff. I felt uncomfortable with them looking at all of my personal belonging with such fascination, but what could I do? Probably the best course of action to take is to feed them something.

"So…" they all look up at me, eyes wide and curious. I nervously chuckle as they stare at me, "Who wants some pancakes?"

Jack blinked several times and said, "Pan-cakes? What are pan-cakes?"

I stared at them, please God don't tell they have never heard of pancakes, maybe they have a different name for them, "Um, well you know… hot cakes, fluffy delight, flat bread, Autumns favorite breakfast food ever, the list goes on and on."

Elizabeth looked like she had a small smile playing on her face when she said, "Is this supposed pancake a type of New York breakfast?"

I nodded, "Sure something like that."

"Well then we would be delighted to have some," Elizabeth said warmly.

"Great!" I said cheerfully. I love to make breakfast; it seriously is the best and most important meal of the day in my opinion. And pancakes are my specialty. I walk over to the opposite side of the basement kitchen like area we have and start put the ingredients together. I knew how to make pancakes off the top of my head easily.

Mary walked towards me staring and said in a shy voice, "Uhm, Autumn?"

"Yes dear?" I said, I feel happiest when I am in the kitchen.

"Why isn't your maid here doing that for you? Is she ill today?"

I repress a snort, "That is so cute. You think I can afford a maid? Do you not see where I live?"

She looked around the basement, and over at my tye-dyed sheet, and said in a slightly embarrassed tone, "It is rather modest…"

"Modest is not the word for it, it is definitely not your Pemberly though, I'll give you that. I love my home though, you know?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, I love my home too."

I smiled at her, "Home really is where the heart is! Do you want to help me?"

She looked at my messy counter and the now gooey pancake mix and said in a slightly nervous voice, "That is what we're eating?"

I looked down at it, "Yes but I still need to add some cinnamon, nutmeg, and ginger."

She still looked really nervous; I couldn't understand why. "Is something the matter? Do you have allergies or something?" I asked suddenly concerned.

She shook her head, and said in a halting voice, "Is it… healthy… to eat something… like that?"

I blinked several times and started to laugh, realizing why she was panicing, "Oh dear God child, we're not eating it like this! No, no, no! I'm cooking it first."

"Oh… does it look any better after you cook it?"

"Oh much better," I said with laughter still in my voice. I have to keep reminding myself that these people are from a different dimension.

"I heard laughter, is everything alright?" Jack came walking towards us with a look on his face I couldn't describe.

Mary rolled her eyes at me, and said, "Yes Jack, don't worry we are not having too much of a good time."

"Yes, God forbid we laugh too much we may start getting gray hairs," I said going along with Mary, who giggled at what I said.

Jack stiffened up and said, "That is not what I meant. It's just that I did not want you messing up the food or getting distracted."

"Trust me on this one, I can make this recipe with my eyes closed."

"Yes well, try not to fool about anymore, I would be pleased and surprised if that food is good after all your silliness." He said sternly.

I stared at him, was he for real? Did laughter bug him that much? That's funny seeing that if he hadn't laughed I would have never found him and Francois. Hm, maybe I should remind the little prat.

"Autumn? Are you almost done?" Mary asked me.

I blinked, (I've been doing that a lot lately… blinking) "Oh yeah, we just need to cook it now." I pulled out a large skillet like thing so I could cook about three pancakes at a time. Mary continued to watch me as I cook, I didn't mind she was really quiet. I started to hum a song from _Lord of the Rings._ You know the one where Pippen had to sing to the Steward of Gondor, I really liked that song. (**A/N: **I am such a _Lord of the Rings _nut… **Nilkanowen: **I'm a bigger one **Me: **It's not a competition as to who's the bigger nut Nil, I was just letting the readers know not to be surprised if they see more LotR references, or Harry Potter for that matter. **Nil: **Whatever, I'm still the bigger fan…) I finished up the batter quickly because once you get a skillet started they only get hotter so they cooked pretty fast.

"Get 'em while they're hot!" I yelled.

They all looked up at me as if to say, 'I beg your pardon?'

I sighed, "Foods ready."

They walked over to where I had set up the food on a little table, the forks and silverware where all set and I gestured for them to sit. They all sat down and looked at there food. I smiled at them and said, "Go ahead, and eat."

Mary was the first to try her pancake; she let a slow smile come across her face, "This is really delicious Autumn!"

I smiled proudly, "Oh if you like it with no syrup, you love it with syrup!"

"Seer-up?"

I laughed, and got my ever so faithful Aunt Jemima's Syrup out and poured some over her pancakes, "Try it now."

She took another bite and her eyes widened in shock, "Oh my, it's delicious! Autumn you are quite clever!"

"Not really," I said modestly, "It's not like I came up with it or anything…"

"Oh, but your very good at it!"

"Thank you," I said with a small smile playing on my face.

"Hm." Jack said.

I look over at him, "Hm what?"

"This is interesting…"

"What is?"

"How did you make that once gooey stuff, fluffy little cakes?"

"Haven't you ever seen how bread was made? Or anything for that matter? It never looks good till the very end?"

"Is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"That something never looks good till the end?"

"Usually, why?"

He stared at me for a moment and then said, "No particular reason."

I shrugged and ate my pancakes. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and let out a panicked squeak, I still looked like crap! I run out there and they are still eating ever so politely and I say, "Can you give me fifteen minutes? I need to freshen up a bit." I grab some clothes and run into the shower. I quickly jump out and get dressed as I try to brush my hair it hits me, _How am I going to tell mom? How am I going to take care of them? HOW am I going to tell mom? How long are they going to be here? HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MOM?!_

I don't know what to do, I am kind of scared, and I think I'm going to throw up. I think now is the best time to panic as any other…

**A/N: **Okay kiddies that's it, it's much shorter I know but I kind of just wanted to put this in. I'll try, genuinely try to get the next one out ASAP! I don't think my internet will be cruel to me any time soon so no worries!


End file.
